lovesick_yandere_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the students and the current test rival that attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kokona has purple hair in twin drills. She has light purple eyes. She wears the default uniform unless customized by the player. She also wears a purple friendship bracelet on her right wrist, along with purple stockings and panties. Her bust size is 2. Personality Kokona is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player tries to take a picture of her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the closest crowd and call the police. She cannot fight back. Kokona may engaging in compensated dating, yet she does not enjoy it and does it to help her father out of debt. She may be a victim of domestic abuse. Routine At 7:04 AM, Kokona goes to school. She walks to her locker at 7:06 AM and changes shoes. At 7:15 AM, she goes to the left side of the fountain, and talks with Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, Mei Mio, Saki Miyu, and Musume Ronshaku. On Monday, at 7:45 AM, Kokona gets a call from a stranger and runs out of the building. On Wednesday, at 7:30 AM, Kokona goes to the girls' bathroom on the first floor. On Thursday, at 7:15 AM, she goes to the shower room to take a shower and leaves her phone inside her locker, which the player can steal. At 8:00 AM, Kokona goes to Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts class at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM. On Monday, she goes to the rooftop to talk with Saki about what is presumed to be domestic abuse. On Wednesday, Kokona stays in class until 1:03, when she walks down to the plaza with her lunch. Once she arrives at 1:07, she puts her lunch down on a bench and goes to hide behind a cherry blossom tree to gaze at Senpai. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, she goes to the cafeteria to talk with the Rainbow 6. Kokona goes back to class at 1:30 PM and finishes class at 3:30 PM. She then goes to the Cooking Club and talks with the Rainbow 6 until 5:00 PM. On Monday and Thursday, she makes octopus hot dogs and shares them with the Rainbow 6. After that, she goes to her locker and to change her shoes, then she walks home. Task Kokona's uniform is much too tight on her chest, and she cannot afford to buy a new one. She will ask the player to get her a new one. To do this, the player must purchase a school uniform from Info-chan, then modify it in the sewing room. Kokona will thank the player and will become their friend once she receives her new uniform. Relationships Saki Miyu Kokona and Saki are best friends, and almost opens up to her about her father's debt. Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters, but not too much. However, if Saki learns about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be distraught and won't do anything to help Kokona. It is revealed that Kokona had Saki involved in her plans for her father to get out of debt, though regrets having Saki help her, as Saki planned to sell her underpants to boys from other schools, but was too embarrassed to carry it out. This sets up Saki's task for Yandere-chan to find her bra somewhere at school. Senpai Since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. Kokona calls him "Senpai", even though they're in the same class. She might be moved to Class 2-1 or Class 2-2 so that she can still call her him "Senpai". As of now, the only event that shows her feelings is her Wednesday speech, where she hides behind the cherry blossom tree and speaks while gazing at Senpai. This event can be used as an opportunity to poison Kokona's bento. Riku Soma Riku is Kokona's suitor and the player can matchmake them together. Category:Students Category:Females Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Rivals Category:Class 3-2 Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Test Rival Category:Implemented Category:Major Characters